The Dragon and His Bookworm
by Sir Azazel
Summary: When Issei is having trouble with his school work he tries too find somebody to help him. Issei will be with the other girls in do time. I'm not the best writer but please give it a read and review. If all goes well longer chapter I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome before you start reading just a few things I wanna go over. I am not a good writer like at all. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. If anyone wants to give me a few pointers by all means but flames will be ignored. I will try and do my best to do this pairing which will be Issei x Tsubaki. The reason for this is because I feel the pairing will be really good because they are sorta opposites he's a perv she is smart etc. I also don't think there is a single Pairing of these two and I'm doing this to inspire people to do more of this pairing. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Kuoh Academy **

Issei signed as he stared outside the window hoping to get this day over with as soon as possible.

"**Another day in paradise eh partner"** mocked Ddraig.

Issei groaned at Ddraig statement. "I just hate being here the teacher is boring as hell but I cannot bring the Pres down with my lousy grades." At this moment Issei was trying to figure out a way to disappear.

**"You know maybe if you actually studied harder you wouldn't be the way your are."** Ddraig said as he laughed at his container he always loved watching Issei suffer over the smallest of things.

"Come on help me find a way out of here I hate math its stupid why do I need to know the fucking hypotenuse of a damn triangle."

**"I am the Welsh Dragon I'm not some toy you can use to get out of things you don't like."** Ddraig signed at his partners stupidity. Ddraig always liked messing with Issei but sometimes Issei comes up with the stupidest things.

"Yo Issei why is yo bitch ass talking to your self. Probably thinking about sleeping with that fine Rias." Motohama shouted too Issei and he walked over to him along with Matsuda.

"Come on I need details aren't we bros." Matsuda said with a wide and perverted grin plastered on his face.

Issei looked over and groaned and slammed his head on his desk hoping the two people walking over too him would go away. "Listen guys the only thing i'm concerned about is my grade and how to escape from this hell hole of a math class." Issei signed as he finally gave up on trying to find a way too escape.

"Oh that's right I forgot your dumbass can't solve two plus two." Motohama roared with laughter at his friends stupidity.

"Piss off i'm not clueless y'know it's just my worst subject and I have to improve because it affects the Pres if I don't do good on my test."

Matsuda pushed his glasses up activating his smart perverted mode and said "You know I can help you but it's gonna cost you." Still having that grin on this face.

"What is it exactly?" Issei didn't trust this feeling in his gut as he had a pretty good guess on what he was gonna ask for.

"Hehe your gonna have to give me a pair of Koneko panties."

Of course

Now Issei could of have probably taken a pair and not get cough but the off chance that Koneko will find out well Issei didn't want to meet death yet. Issei shivered at the thoughts and possibilities of torture Koneko will have him go through if she does actually find out. On top off that Rias will probably also have a punishment and 1000 spankings is something he would rather no go through with again.

"I'm going have to pass on that one Koneko will pound me to the ground." _Quite literally_

"Fine then your loss remember the next time you can't feel up Rias because of your shitty test grades remember that I offered you a chance." Matsuda said with a humph and went back to his seat.

Now by all means Issei could definitely do a bit more studying but with all the stray Devils running around. He and the other members of the ORC has been exterminating them left and right and it has affected his sleep schedule and on top of that he has been training nonstop with Ddraig too improve. Also combine that with his other school subjects yeah things just were not going his way.

Life sucks.

"Um are you okay Issei-kun? You kinda look like a zombie right now." said a confused Asia. "I kinda overheard your conversation have you thought about asking Rossweisse or Akeno for help?

Issei signed honestly not wanting to respond to Asia. He just wanted to drop the subject and stop talking about it for the rest of time. Instead he looked at Asia and said "No I haven't Asia-chan I think Akeno has been really busy lately and Rossweisse has her teacher duty's."

"Oh I see." Asia said with a little sadness in her voice because of not being able to help Issei. She has been trying to find ways to become closer to Issei trying to get ahead of the other girls.

"All right everyone take your seats its time for your math quiz" said their math teacher as he walked in and started to hand out the test.

**Two Days Later**

"Ouch that hurt jeez" Issei was too busy rubbing his head where his master struck his head. All Issei wanted too do was come to the ORC and try and get a few more contracts. Instead Issei was too busy being the center of attention and getting punished by Rias. This seems to happen lately with him not doing good during school hours.

"Come on Issei take it like a man." Rias said with a little sympathy she loved her Issei but dammit she was his master and she had too do what she had too do. She was thinking of ways to help him improve on his studies. "I know you already know this affects the club Issei the school clubs have a ranking system and I refuse to be no less thank number one."

"Ara ara why don't you give poor Ise-kun a break Rias i'm sure Ise-kun is trying his best." Chimed Akeno putting her arms around Issei much of Rias and the others annoyance. "Why don't you let me private tutor Issei i'm sure we can get his grades up with my teaching methods." If putting her arms around Issei wasn't enough she took his finger kissed it and winked at him causing him to blush.

"NO" most of the girls shouted not wanting to let Akeno to get the upper hand on their Issei.

"Let me tutor Issei dear then after we can make a baby." Xenovia said while grabbing Issei's arm and putting it in between her assets. Xenovia tried to lean in for a kiss but only for Koneko to push her out the way. "Come on Issei let me help you out and then after I can use my sage healing arts."

"ENOUGH." Rias shouted trying to contain her own emotion trying not too jump on Issei as well. "Honestly can you girls contain yourself for five minuets." She signed and leaned back into her chair trying to think of a way to settle thing problem.

"Rias I can try to help Issei with his studying." Chimed in Kiba making his presence know while sipping on his tea. Rias had a couple of ideas running through her head trying to find the best solution for this predicament. "Give me some time Kiba to find out what to do but thank you for offering."

"For now lets call it a day everyone and go home."

"Yes President." Everyone said simultaneously.

After everyone had returned home Issei was running the water to take a shower while talking to his partner.

"I guess this is my fate huh Ddraig just waiting to be tutored and tortured." said Issei as he lowered his body in the warm water letting all of his stress go away. Issei loved the peace and quiet he got rarely. He cherished it after all the fighting to see who gets Issei.

**"Try not too think about it too much partner you at least get to spend some alone time with one of those beautiful ladies." **Ddraig trying to give his partner some peace of mind.

Issei did a mental nod and let his body take in the warm water. Slowly Issei let all his thoughts fade away and he slowly let his eyelids fall and he fell into a nice sleep.

Is-

Ise-

Issei-kun

Issei started to stir in his sleep because he felt something odd wrapped around his arm. It was soft and warm it felt like his arm was melting in whatever it was. Issei looked to his left and felt the blood rushing to his nose and trying his hardest to not have an accident.

"Hello Issei-kun I hope you don't mind if I join you. I was going to wait until you got out but you seemed to have dozed off." Rias moved herself closer to Issei laying her head on his shoulders. This was her chance too try to get some leverage on the other girls and she wasn't going to waste it dammit! "What do you say Issei why don't we get more well acquainted."

Issei was trying his hardest not to pass out from looking at Rias glorious body. Her beautiful skin and her red hair he took in every detail of her body. "I-I uh I." Issei tried too find his words but no avail in trying too form a sentence.

"I've been dying to have this alone time with you and now I do." She was leaning in towards his lips.

Closer.

Closer.

"Ga-aah" Issei couldn't take it anymore blood was gushing from his nose with a perverted goofy look on his face.

**One Nosebleed Later**

Issei was back in his room laying down looking at his ceiling and thinking about how he failed on almost going all the way with his Master. When he was about to doze off he felt pairs of arms surrounding his person. Asia on his left Rias on his right then soon followed by Koneko, Akeno and Xenovia. If there was something he enjoyed the most it was these. These peaceful moments just not talking about school not talking about Devil business just enjoying the moment of quiet and with that being said Issei and the others slowly drifted off too sleep waiting to see what the world has for them in the upcoming days.

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Like I said I am not a good writer at all and if people would like to give me some tips and help I would gladly accept it. I'm going to wait on the reviews too see what people think and decide if I will write more. By all means I do very well want to see this story to the end and I promise if I do do more the chapters will be longer so please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the next chapter. Now I do wanna say thanks for all the follows favorites and reviews. Also just to clear something up it will be Issei x Tsubaki but once I do get them together I will slowly lean towards the other girls. Now on to the chapter :)**

**Next Morning **

Issei slowly started to wake up only to see the naked bodies of Rias and the others. As much as Issei wanted to keep staring he slowly and moved his arms away from the sleeping beauties. He started to make his way to the bathroom where he did all of his daily stuff. He soon later got dressed and made his way out the bathroom and into the kitchen. Issei tried to be quiet as a mouse not to wake the others but unfortunately Asia was the one to come down and look at Issei with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Good morning Ise-kun." She said still smiling at him wondering why he was up at this hour. Issei looked back at Asia and gave her a small smile and a wave and said "Morning Asia sorry if I woke you I tried to be quiet as I can and I see that I have failed."

"Its fine but i'm curious why you are up earlier than everyone you usually are one of the last to get up." She said as she started to make tea for her and Issei.

Grabbing the tea Asia made for him he answered. " I have to be honest I don't know why myself ." He sat there trying to figure out that question himself but to no avail he could't find an answer. After that him and Asia chatted for a little bit about school training and other various topics. Their conversation was halted when everyone came down and said 'morning' to each other. Asia stood up and started to make breakfast for everyone with Akeno.

"So looks like somebody woke up early." Issei looked over to see Rias was talking to him. "I was a little upset when I didn't find my body pillow this morning." She moved into closer to Issei and whispered. "You should of told me we could've had some alone time in the shower." Running her fingers up Issei's shoulders. Issei was trying to fight off the major blush that was coming on too his face to make matters worse Xenovia came over and grabbed his arm and put it in between her chest and said.

"I agree Issei dear we could've had time to begin our baby making i'm a little hurt." Xenovia steadily coming in closer to Issei. Issei looked around and saw the others girls were getting jealous of Rias and Xenovia's antics. Too his luck Asia and Akeno finished making breakfast and called everyone over. Issei didn't hesitate too hurry and seat himself before it got messy between the girls especially since he knew how Rias and Akeno would get.

Thankfully there wasn't any funny business going on with Issei and the girls during breakfast. He looked around and saw everyone was engaging in there own conversations until Rias finished her meal and stood up grabbed her stuff and started to head towards the door. Everyone was curious on where she was going usually she would wait until everyone was done or until Akeno was done and head out. "I have some business to take care of everyone so I have to leave a little early for school." Everyone thoughts were exactly the same and wondering what was important that she was taking off without her peerage before she left she looked at everyone and said "Don't worry I just have a small meeting with Sona that's all make sure everyone reports after school to the club room." She flashed everyone a smile and left.

Everyone understood and silence fell upon them as they hurried and finished their meals so they could and start heading for school themselves. Issei was the one who finished first followed soon after by the rest of the household. Issei offered to do the dishes himself as a thank you too Asia and Akeno for making breakfast. Soon after everyone headed out and started heading too school. Issei was lost in his own thoughts thinking about what would be so important that Rias had to take off. Akeno looked over too Issei and noticed he had a far away look in his eyes a decided too mess with him a little.

"I wonder what naked body your thinking about this time I hope its me Ise-kun." She whispered in his ear making him jump in surprise and making him blush. "Oh my is that a blush tell me was I on the bottom or yet even better was I on the top if your into that naught boy Ise-kun."

"W-w-what." Issei stuttered try to find his composure. It was always Akeno who always got to him. Even after all this time her teasing always got him.

"My my relax Ise-kun I was only teasing my you always get so fluster its adorable." She said still with that teasing tone and look on her face. She looked at him remembering why she truly came over too talk to him. "Now why don't you tell me why you have that far away look in your eyes." Issei looked back at her and sighed and responded.

"I was just wonder what was so important about this meeting with Sona I mean I know its none of my business but I just can't help but wonder." Akeno has to admit it as she was wondering as well what caused her King to disappear at least not with her. Usually when Rias goes away like this she lets Akeno know so she could accompany. Akeno looked back at Issei smiled and said "I'm sure it was simple business so I wouldn't make too much of it after all she is the King she doesn't need to tell us if she doesn't want too." Issei nodded and dropped the subject.

A few minuets later the gang arrived at the school and parted ways going to their individual classes. Asia, Xenovia, and Irina wanted to wait for Issei so they could all go to class together but Issei decided he was just going to wander around the school before class started to clear his head. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw his friends Motohama and Matsuda get chased and beaten down by the kendo club members. Luckily he declined the invite by his friends for a early morning 'session' if you could even call it that. He stopped his laughing when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"A little ironic don't you think Hyoudou after all I would think you would be with them in that beat down and not laughing at them." Issei turned around to see Saji standing there with a grin on his face. Issei waved at him laughed and said "Well they did invite but luckily I decided against it." Issei had a sheepish smile on his face. Saji was kinda shocked to hear that Issei declined a offer to peak on woman. He was thinking about marking this day on his calendar! Issei was annoyed when Saji put his hand on Issei forehead and asked him if he was sick. Issei swatted his hand away and gave Saji and punch on his shoulder and said.

"Haha very funny now what are you doing around this part of the school should't you bee with Sona and your VP?"

"Before the classes starts the student council goes around and make sure people aren't breaking the rules like your two friends over there." Saji responded still massaging his shoulder from Issei's punch. "Now my turn why are you wandering around shouldn't you be with your other friends you guys are usually inseparable?

"I was just wanted to walk around before the classes start and clear my mind is all." He told his friend. "Also do you know anything about this meeting between our two Masters had this morning?"

Saji was trying too go through his brain and figure if he remembered anything but too no avail he couldn't think of anything and told his friend no. Issei figured as much since if Rias didn't tell them why would Sona be any different. Issei's thoughts were put on hold when Saji spoke up and asked him why was he asking about it and Issei told him its nothing important.

"well I need to get back to my rounds you should head back to your class Issei the bell should ring soon." Issei nodded and understood Saji he waved Saji a goodbye and went to his class.

On his way to his classes he stumbled upon a student putting graffiti on the back of one one of the school buildings. Issei was wondering why nobody caught him yet besides him and he assumed it was because all the student council students were heading to class so this was the perfect time to do something like this. Now he was wondering if he should stop this or not because it was out of his way but the off chance of him not stopping this and somebody from the ORC or student council seeing him ignore this would not be a good time for him he would definitely get an ear full.

Issei decided to approach the hoodlum and try his luck. "Hey you." The hoodlum started to panic only to find it was Issei and scoffed and resumed his art. "Listen buddy you know if anyone catches you know its gonna be trouble so why don't you-."

"Piss off Hyoudou."

...

Now's he done it.

Issei went up the man with a deadly aura around him where it almost made him piss his pants. "Now listen here buddy now you really pushed my buttons and i'm a pretty nice guy but... Sona-kaichou won't be so forgiving so if I were you i'd get a sponge after school and clean all this up before something accidentally slips out of my mouth to Sona-kaichou." Issei said with a dark smile on his face. The hoodlum thought he staring at the Devil himself he was about too run until a voice stopped him.

"Not on my watch." The mysterious person said. "This is a major violation of school rules graffiti on school property unacceptable." If Issei didn't scare him enough this made him down right terrified.

"S-s-shirna-senpai." The hoodlum stuttered. Tsubaki went up to him looked him straight into a gave him a hard deadly stare and said "Now get going before your punishment gets worse and don't forget the sponge."

"Y-yes ma'am right away." The man quickly tried to get out of sight only too trip along the way.

Issei sat there looking at what just happened amazed on how she was able to strike fear just by a simple stare. Well that's what happens when your the student council VP. Being the student council VP and the Queen of Sona's peerage your definitely a force to be reckoned with. Issei gave her a small wave and and decided to approach her.

"Hello Hyoudou-kun." She stated while rubbing her head while looking at the graffiti on the wall." I guess I ought to thank you for catching him before this got any worse." Sometimes she wandered how she was still sane with being VP she just wanted to strangle some of the students for there bad behavior. 'I need a vacation.' She thought. "Now Hyoudou-kun may I ask why are you still here the bell is going to ring soon." She stared at him with serious eyes.

"I-I uh." Failing to find his words under her glare.

'Jeez why are my balls being busted I helped didn't I.' He thought.

"Still waiting Hyoudou-kun."

Issei sighed. "Well I was walking around clearing my head until I ran into Saji and after we talked a little I was heading to my class until I saw that guy and I thought I would help because I know the student has to deal with crap like that." Issei finished telling her. Tsubaki had a look of surprise and gratitude on her face most students would've looked the other way and not even bother with something as this. Student always expect the student council to clean up their messes for them.

"well Hyoudou-kun as I said before I thank you I owe you one now if you would please get to your classes i'm sure your master wouldn't be happy if you were late." She turned away and started to head to her classes as well. Issei had a tint of red on his cheeks sorta not believing the compliments he got. He saw her and her beautiful long hair fleeing.

Wait did he just call her beautiful?

**After School Hours**

Once classes were over Asia, Xenovia, Irina, and Issei headed on over to the ORC room. This part of the day was there favorite finally finishing stupid classes and getting to relax at the club room. Arriving at the club room everything was normal as usual Koneko sitting on the couch eating her sweets. Kiba was sitting across from her reading a book Gasper was hiding in his box. Rossweisse and Ravel were talking to each other and Akeno was serving tea too everyone while Rias was sitting in her chair while reading over some papers.

Issei and the others came in quietly while saying hello too everyone. Issei went to go sit next to Koneko and laughed a little when he sat down Koneko immediately sat on his lap. Issei could feel the jealous stares he and Koneko. Especially Ravel when it comes to Koneko showing affection towards Issei Ravel got jealous the most. Issei knew they had a silent competition between each other.

"Oh my only a couple of minuets in the room and everyone already wants to get a hold of Issei." Akeno said in a flirty voice. "Now how about you share Issei with the rest of us Koneko." Koneko gave a mean look at Akeno and grabbed Issei by neck. Akeno laughed and got the message and went to go stand by Rias who was looking at them with jealousy and a bit of annoyance. Rias sighed and got everyone's attention.

Before Rias spoke there was a knock at the door. "Right on time." She said. Not much too everyone's surprise the student council President and VP came walking in.

"Greetings Sona."

"Greetings Rias."

Now everyone was wondering what was up and why the student council was here and much to there questioning Rias spoke up and said "I'm sure your all must be wondering why the student council is here and well during our meeting this morning Sona and I came up with an idea to help each other out."

"Yes you see it has become quiet a challenge to keep up with all of the students even with all of my student council members." Sona said while pushing up her glasses "So Rias told me some people in her household were having trouble with there studies so I have agreed to let some of my peerage help you and in return you guys must help keep an eye out for any misbehaved students." Everyone looked at Rias too see if this was true and to there surprise Rias smiled and nodded confirming this was all true.

Rias leaned back into her chair with a smile on her face and said "Now since some of you need more help than others you will be paired differently for example Issei." Issei jumped a little when Rias called out too him.

"Yes ma'am" He responded

"You will be partnered with Tsubaki." She said with a smile. Everyone was quite surprised upon hearing that Issei and Tsubaki would be paired together they are basically opposites. Sona looked at her queen and said "I hope you don't mind all too much Tsubaki." Tsubaki looked at her queen and pushed up her glasses and said "If it is what you wish then I do not mind helping at all after all I do owe Hyoudou-kun for this morning."

"Oh and what happened this morning." Sona asked raising an eyebrow everyone else was also quite intrigued on what happened. Tsubaki looked around and saw all eyes were on her.

"Hyoudou-kun caught somebody putting graffiti behind one of the school buildings if it wasn't for him we would've never found who did it. He saved us some trouble this morning."

Rias smiled at her pawn and spoke up and said "Well it looks like were all in agreement here how do you all fell about this?" She asked her peerage.

"I think it will be fun we never really talked to Sona-kaichou peerage all that much."

"I agreed I think this was a great idea for us too bond."

"As do I."

"Word."

"As long as they are not scary." Everyone chuckled at Gasper's antics.

"Great then lets all go home." Rias said standing up and smiling.

"Right"

**End **

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit i'm getting used to writing I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I know i'm lacking detail and i'll definitely try too work on that but in the mean time please. **

**Review**

**Share**

**Favorite **

**Also please tell me how I can approve **


End file.
